


Waiting For The Right Moment

by JolinarOfMalkshur



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Swearing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolinarOfMalkshur/pseuds/JolinarOfMalkshur
Summary: wunderbar:I mean, unless anyone else wants to come out LOLmewtwo:wellson of a boy scout:😯 oh damn!there are some who call me tim:??wunderbar:OMG I WAS KIDDING!!!!The original Young Justice core four on national coming out day 2018.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Waiting For The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're unsure, the dramatis personae is as follows:  
> Wunderbar - Wonder Girl/Cassie  
> Mewtwo - Impulse/Bart  
> Son of a boy scout - Superboy/Kon-El  
> There are some who call me Tim - Robin/Tim
> 
> This takes place in an AU that is either no capes, or they knew each other online before forming YJ, up to you which one. Enjoy!

**October 11, 2018**  
  
**wunderbar:** Hey can I talk to you guys about something important?  
  
**mewtwo:** always!  
  
**son of a boy scout:** What's up?  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** Sure  
  
**wunderbar:** So I don't know if you know this, but today is national coming out day  
  
**mewtwo:** (Eyes )(Eyes )(Eyes )  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Is this where you finally admit you're in love with me??  
  
**mewtwo:** dude  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** STFU Kon this is serious  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Sorry  
  
**wunderbar:** It's okay  
  
**wunderbar:** Actually kinda funny you say that cuz it's really the opposite  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** ?  
  
**wunderbar:** I definitely still only like girls  
  
**wunderbar:** But I was wondering if you could start using she/her pronouns for me?  
  
**mewtwo:** of course!  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** Absolutely, is there a different name you'd like us to use?  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Yeah! of course we can do that!  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Sorry again, that was a tasteless joke  
  
**wunderbar:** Don't worry about it, I'm used to you by now LOL  
  
**son of a boy scout:** (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )  
  
**wunderbar:** And Tim I think I'd actually like to be called Cassie?   
  
**son of a boy scout:** Will do Cassie (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
**mewtwo:** yes! awesome!!! it really suits you!!  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** That's a great name Cass :)  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** *Cass  
  
**mewtwo:** lol  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** C a s s i e  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Having some trouble there bud??  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** Sorry, I know someone named Cass, apparently my phone thinks I'm talking to her ;---;  
  
**wunderbar:** LMAO don't worry abt it, I don't mind Cass either (Purple Heart )  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** Thanks for trusting us with this <3  
  
**wunderbar:** I knew you guys would be okay with it, but I was still really nervous (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )  
  
**mewtwo:** hey that's alright this is important nerves are normal!  
  
**wunderbar:** Thanks for being so awesome  
  
**wunderbar:** I'm trying to gear myself up to coming out irl but I'm worried what people will say  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Anyones got a problem you send them our way  
  
**mewtwo:** yeah we'll deal with them! (Face With Look Of Triumph )(Flexed Biceps )(Skull )  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** We're here for you whenever and however you need :)  
  
**wunderbar:** Thanks (Purple Heart )  
  
**wunderbar:** Wow that got heavy fast, time for a subject change LMAO  
  
**wunderbar:** I mean, unless anyone else wants to come out LOL  
  
**mewtwo:** well  
  
**son of a boy scout:** (Astonished Face ) oh damn!  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** ??  
  
**wunderbar:** OMG I WAS KIDDING!!!!  
  
**mewtwo:** sorry I don't mean to steal your thunder Cassie (Zipper-Mouth Face )  
  
**wunderbar:** Consider the thunder baton passed!  
  
**mewtwo:** I think I'd like y'all to use they/them for me please  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** Of course!  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Definitely!  
  
**wunderbar:** ofc, thanks for telling us (Purple Heart )  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** Do you have a different name you want us to use?  
  
**mewtwo:** nah bart is still fine  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Just let us know if that changes  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** OK :)  
  
**mewtwo:** Will do (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )  
  
**wunderbar:** Dare I say anyone else? LOL  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Might as well, Bart can you pass that thunder baton?  
  
**mewtwo:** OMG YES HERE YOU GO (High Voltage Sign ≊ High Voltage)  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** :O  
  
**wunderbar:** HOLY SHIT  
  
**son of a boy scout:** My pronouns are good, but I'd like to tell you I'm bi (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
**mewtwo:** AWESOME!!  
  
**wunderbar:** WOW I did not expect my message leading to all this LOL, thanks for joining in Kon!  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** That's great Kon :D  
  
**mewtwo:** uhhh Tim anything to add???  
  
**wunderbar:** (Eyes )(Eyes )(Eyes )  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** Haha, no, I'm definitely straight  
  
**son of a boy scout:** lol so close to the whole group  
  
**wunderbar:** (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** I am really happy you all were comfortable coming out :)  
  
**wunderbar:** You're my best friends, of course I was comfortable!  
  
**mewtwo:** just been waiting for the right moment lmao  
  
**wunderbar:** happy to help LOL (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes )  
  
**son of a boy scout:** (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes )  
  
  
**son of a boy scout:** (Purple Heart )(Purple Heart )(Purple Heart )  
**there are some who call me tim:** :D  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** GTG gang, homework won't finish itself, TTYL!  
  
**wunderbar:** LOL see you  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Yeah I gotta get going too  
  
**mewtwo:** (Waving Hand Sign ≊ Waving Hand)  
  
**October 20, 2018**  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** So uhhhhh, I had a realization recently  
  
**mewtwo:** ???  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** I was talking to Steph  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Your friendly ex?  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** Yeah  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** I was telling her about our convo last week, and then I had to do some serious thinking because she laid down some hard truths  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** And I realized I am in fact very incredibly asexual, and also biromantic  
  
**mewtwo:** WOOHOO!!!  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Woah that's awesome! I'm proud of you buddy (Purple Heart )(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
**wunderbar:** OMG I cannot BELIEVE  
  
**wunderbar:** Congrats on figuring things out Timmy (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** Thanks gang  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** I love you all (Purple Heart )  
  
**mewtwo:** holyshit he used a real emoji!!  
  
**mewtwo:** (Purple Heart )(Purple Heart )(Purple Heart )(Purple Heart )(Purple Heart )(Purple Heart )  
  
**son of a boy scout:** Ah ha! So one of you fuckers finally admits to being in love with me!!  
  
**wunderbar:** Love you too (Purple Heart )  
  
**wunderbar:** OMG Kon leave the boy alone, he's just figuring stuff out (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
**mewtwo:** hey! *I* love you Kon! And you too Cassie!  
  
**son of a boy scout:** (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes )  
  
**wunderbar:** (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Purple Heart )  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** LMAO never change Kon!  
  
**son of a boy scout:** You got it buddy (Face Throwing A Kiss )  


**October 13, 2018**  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** So some of my discord friends all came out on national coming out day, it was really sweet and I'm glad I got to witness it :)  
  
**spoiler warning:** That's awesome! Did you come out too?  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** ?  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** What're you talking about, I'm straight?  
  
**spoiler warning:** Oh Timmy no  
  
**spoiler warning:** Come pick me up, we gotta talk  
  
**there are some who call me tim:** ? OMW  


**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to JHSC for holding my hand through posting my first fic!


End file.
